Story (MinYoon)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: Chapter 1: Morning Story. Park Jimin & Min Yoongi. MinYoon. Jim!seme. Yoon!uke. / Drama, Romance, Family, Mpreg, Fluff / Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**

 **Chapter 1 : Morning Story**

 **by adrienlee**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon story**

 **Romance, Family, Mpreg, Fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **a/n: Saya datang lagi dengan ff MinYoon hasil karya saya sendiri. Hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk jangan lupa me-review jangan hanya membaca. Karena saya hanya seseorang yang hobi menulis yang masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan dalam hal menulis. Saya butuk saran dan semangat dari pembaca agar saya bisa melahirkan(?) karya-karya saya yang lain. Terimakasih.**

 _Drrrtt...drrrtt..._

Ponsel berskin hitam itu terus berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Namun sang empunya masih saja betah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Merasa terganggu, namja yang memiliki senyuman indah itu pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit. Bibir kissablenya menggumamkan cacian untuk sang pengganggu tidurnya.

Semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut saat merasakan hangat pada wajahnya. Cahaya matahari yang berhasil masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Bersyukurlah ia karena hari ini adalah hari minggu.

 _Drrrtt...drrrtt..._

"Euung. Berisik." menggumam sekali lagi saat lagi-lagi deringan dari ponselnya kembali tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tangan lentiknya merayap perlahan menghampiri ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah dirasa telah berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya, Yoongi –nama namja cantik itu- langsung menekan tombol tolak pada ponselnya. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu menutup matanya bermaksud ingin melanjutkan tidur pentingnya ini

 _Drrrtt...drrrtt..._

"Aiiiishh...siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku sepagi ini!"

Cukup. Yoongi menyingkap selimutnya kasar sehingga tubuh atasnya tersingkap.

Mendudukan tubuhnya lalu meraih ponselnya dengan kasar, menekan tombol terima, dan...

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Pagi-pagi begini sudah mengganggu tidur orang lain? Semalam aku lembur karena harus menidurkan Haneul yang rewel dan baru bisa tidur pukul 1 malam. Lalu, aku terpaksa –tapi ikhlas- melayani lelaki bodoh bernama Park Jimin. Kau tau? Aku baru bisa tertidur dengan tenang pukul 5 pagi tadi. Bokongku masih nyeri. Tubuhku lengket. Dan kau! Kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan mengganggu tidur tenangku. Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku sekarang? Eoh? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menanggapi panggilanmu ini. Lagi pula siapa kau? Apa tidak bisa nanti saja menghubungikunya? Cepat. Jawab. Aku. Kau siapa?"

Terus merocos tanpa tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana kalau itu eommanya? Bisa gawat semuanya.

Bibirnya mengerecut. Matanya masih setia menutup. Tubuh putih dan mulusnya dipenuhi tanda kemerahan yang masih sangat jelas terlihat. Bertaruh, siapapun yang saat itu melihat keadaannya pasti akan langsung menerkamnya.

"Sudah?" suara berat itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh? Cepat katakan ada apa kau menghubungiku sebelum aku melempar ponselku. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidur pentingku ini."

"Sekarang bukalah matamu."

Yoongi membuka matanya sedikit. Langsung disambut oleh cahaya matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Mengedipkan matanya lalu membuka matanya lagi dengan sempurna. Nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal karena berteriak tadi.

"Lalu kau lihat jam yang ada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurmu." Perintah namja bersuara berat itu lagi.

"Eoh...?"

Yoongi langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan jam weker putihnya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik jarum panjang dan pendeknya menunjuk ke angka berapa."

"Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 8 dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka 12." gumam Yoongi yang masih dapat didengar oleh namja di telepon.

"Itu berarti sekarang jam berapa Nyonya Min yang sexy."

"Tentu saja sekarang jam delapan, bodoh! Ya! Apa kau baru saja mempermaikanku? Pertama, kau menyuruhku-"

Hening.

"-mwoya? Jam delapan? Anakku!"

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari semuanya. Buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada jam weker dan mengambilnya dengan kasar. Menatap jam wekernya dengan nanar. Mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya. Melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja pada meja nakas. Lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya memakai pakaiannya asal. Yoongi berjalan – berlari- menghampiri sebuah pintu berwarna baby blue yang berada tepat di depan kamar miliknya –dan _kekasih_ mesumnya-. Lalu membuka pintunya cepat dan menemukan bayi mungilnya masih tertidur lelap di box baby blue yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kamar mungil itu. Seulas senyuman terkembang di bibir manisnya.

"Anakku." Gumamnya lega.

Yoongi menghampiri box mungil itu dengan perlahan. Mengamati lekat-lekat wajah bayi mungilnya yang masih terlelap itu. Lalu menyelipkan tangan kanannya dibawah kepala bayinya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat kaki bayi mungilnya perlahan bermaksud menggendongnya. Senyuman masih terkembang indah di bibirnya. Mengagumi betapa indahnya mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang ada di dekapannya ini. Mengecup pelan pipi gembul bayinya yang selalu wangi. Lalu mendekapnya erat sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar bernuansa blue itu.

Bayi mungil bernama Park Haneul itu memang anaknya. Anaknya dengan _kekasihnya_ Park Jimin. Tepatnya sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu saat Yoongi dengan segala perjuangannya berhasil melahirkan bayi mungilnya. Yoongi memang mempunyai seorang pelayan di rumahnya, tapi untuk segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan bayi mungilnya, Yoongi lebih memilih mengerjakannya sendiri. Mulai dari bangun tidur hingga kembali tertidur di malam hari.

Yoongi membaringkan bayinya di atas kasur miliknya dengan perlahan. Lalu ikut berbaring miring dengan tangan kirinya terangkat menyangga kepalanya. Masih betah megamati wajah bayi mungilnya itu. Bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Mengamatinya sudah menjadi kegiatan yang wajib di lakukan oleh Yoongi setiap bangun pagi dan malam hari saat akan tidur. Setidaknya, Yoongi akan menghabiskan 30 menit waktunya di pagi hari hanya untuk mengamati lekat-lekat bayinya. Sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya saat bangun tidur tadi.

"Emmm..."

"Sshhh..."

Gumaman yang berasal dari bayinya sontak membuat Yoongi melebarkan senyumannya. Matanya tak berkedip tak ingin melewatkan 1 detik pun saat melihat Haneul membuka mata kecilnya dengan perlahan. Yoongi sedang merekam semua gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan bayinya. Kedua mata mungil dan bening yang terlihat sama seperti milik Jimin itu mulai mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Haneul adalah perpaduan sempurna antara dirinya dan Jimin. Tampan juga manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Kulitnya seputih susu. Kedua pipinya bulat dan lembut. Hidung dan bibirnya mewarisi milik Yoongi. Matanya sama seperti milik _kekasihnya_. Teduh dan tajam yang mampu menenggelamkannya kedalam sebuah ketenangan. Rambutnya hitam. Tangan dan kakinya sempurna. Tidak ada kekurangan sedikitpun. Hatinya selalu damai dan tenang saat sedang mengamati wajah mungil buah hatinya itu. Tak ingin melewatkan 1 moment pertumbuhan anaknya.

Haneul mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Menggeliat kecil dalam dekapan hangat Yoongi.

"Selamat pagi Haneul-ah." Sapa Yoongi lembut. Tangannya mengelus mata teduh Haneul.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Lanjutnya.

Haneul masih mengerjapkan matanya polos. Tersenyum lucu saat Yoongi mengelus pipi gembulnya berulang-ulang. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai wajah Yoongi ingin menyentuhnya. Yoongi yang sadar bahwa bayinya ingin menyentuh wajahnya, dengan perlahan menundukan wajahnya mendekat. Saat tangan kecil milik Haneul berhasil menyentuh wajah Yoongi, kekehan kecil tercipta dari kedua bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman juga tercipta dari bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

 _Drrrtt...drrrtt..._

Getaran ponsel diatas meja nakas membuat Yoongi mengeluh kesal. Mengganggu. Sangat. Mencoba mengabaikan panggilan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya –mari mengamati wajah anaknya-.

 _Drrrtt...drrrtt..._

Lagi. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Mengangkat tubuh Haneul perlahan lalu mendudukan tubuhnya sendiri bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Membiarkan Haneul menelungkup di atas perut rampingnya. Lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas meja nakas. Menekan tombol terima lalu mulai berbicara.

"Yeobseyo?"

Kembali mengalihkan fokus pandangannya kepada Haneul.

"Kenapa menutup telepon tiba-tiba, hyung? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Oh ternyata _kekasih_ tampannya yang menghubunginya.

"Ani. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tadi aku langsung berlari ke kamar Haneul. Aku merindukannya."

"Aigoo..dan sekarang Haneul sedang bersamamu?"

"Eum. Dia ada di dekapanku sedang memainkan kancing piyama yang aku pakai. Jim, kau mengganggu waktuku dengannya." Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mianhae telah mengganggu waktumu dengan anakku, cantik." Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Kau dimana Jimin-ah? Setelah puas _bermain_ denganku, kau pergi begitu saja? Dasar _kekasih_ tak bertanggung jawab." protes Yoongi. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Haneul yang masih betah bermain dengan kancing piyamanya.

"Mianhae baby. Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan telepon dari manager hyung, dia mengatakan kalau hari ini jadwalku dimajukan. Mianhae, aku tak bisa menemanimu dan Haneul di hari minggu yang cerah ini."

Mengecup rambut Haneul berkali-kali. Menyesap wangi bayi yang tidak pernah hilang itu.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Lagipula sepertinya hari ini aku dan Haneul akan seharian di cafe. Aku akan membantu eomma. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Jimin-ah." Mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, begitu lebih baik. Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu saat jadwalku selesai sore nanti. Eum...sekitar pukul 3 sore. Tunggu aku."

"Eum. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Ah iya, berikan ponselnya pada Haneul. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Eoh? Berbicara? Jimin memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang menghubungi Yoongi. Jimin akan meminta Yoongi untuk memberikan ponselnya pada Haneul. Lalu Yoongi akan me _loud speaker_ ponselnya dan mendengarkan Jimin berbicara pada Haneul. Walaupun Haneul belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jimin, tapi setiap kali Jimin berbicara, Haneul akan terdiam seolah mendengarkan setiap tutur kata yang dikatakan oleh Jimin. Lalu setelah Jimin selesai berbicara, Haneul akan tertawa dan berusaha menggapai-gapai ponsel milik Yoongi.

"Annyeong Haneul-ah. Anak appa. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Dan bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau harus senang karena sekarang ada di dekapan eomma. Appa titip eomma eoh? Jangan merepotkannya. Jangan menangis dan merengek seperti kemarin. Haneul-ah, appa mencintaimu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Dan Yoongi hyung, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi tersenyum sepanjang Jimin berbicara. Hatinya menghangat. Mendekap erat Haneul yang sedang menatap wajahnya. Yoongi bersyukur memiliki _kekasih_ seperti Jimin. Walaupun Jimin adalah seorang public figure, tapi Jimin tidak pernah meninggalkan Yoongi dan Haneul dalam waktu yang lama. Jimin akan mengajak Yoongi dan Haneul ikut bersamanya saat ia harus pergi keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri. Kadang Jimin juga akan mengajak Yoongi dan Haneul pergi ke acara penghargaan yang harus dihadiri olehnya. Walaupun Jimin dan Yoongi belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri, tapi Jimin adalah _kekasih_ yang bertanggung jawab. Dan Yoongi sangat mencintai _kekasihnya_ itu.

"Jimin-ah, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku dan Haneul."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus mencintaiku juga, hyung. Kkkkk." Jawab Jimin dengan kekehan khas jailnya.

"Ya sudah. Syuting akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Sampai ketemu nanti sore, hyung. Tunggu aku."

"Eum. Berikan yang terbaik Jimin-ah. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih. Keutno."

Yoongi menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Haneul yang sedang memainkan ibu jarinya dengan gemas.

"Aiiii sekarang waktunya mandi sayang. Kita akan mengunjungi halmeoni. Kau siap?" berucap sambil mengangkat tubuh Haneul tinggi-tinggi.

 _end._

 **a/n: Bagaiamana menurut kalian? Ayo tulis perasaan kalian saat membaca cerita ini di kolom review dan tulis juga kelemahan dari cerita ini supaaya saya bisa memperbaikinya di chap depan nanti. Ups. Saya udah kasih hint ya kalau ff ini bakalan ada beberapa chap lanjutannya. Doakan aja supaya saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini. Sebelumnya terimakasih yaang sudah mau membaca dan mengisi kolom review untuk saya.**

 **See you next time.**

 **00:58 WIB**

 **13/06/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story**

 **Chapter 2: Our Story**

 **by adrienlee**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon story**

 **Romance, Family, Mpreg, Fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **a/n: Saya datang lagi dengan chapter kedua. Hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk jangan lupa me-review jangan hanya membaca. Karena saya hanya seseorang yang hobi menulis yang masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan dalam hal menulis. Saya butuk saran dan semangat dari pembaca agar saya bisa melahirkan(?) karya-karya saya yang lain. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Eomma."

"Oh Yoongi, kau datang? Aigo...Haneul juga?" sapa ibu Jimin sambil tersenyum menyambut datangnya Yoongi dan Haneul di depan cafe milik Jimin itu.

"Uwaaaa... _kwiyeowo_."

"Aaaaa...Uri Haneul datang."

"Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku karena bisa betemu Yoongi oppa dan Haneul disini. Uwaaaa..."

Pekikan-pekikan senang mulai terdengar saat Yoongi dan Haneul keluar dari mobil yang membawa mereka. Memang sudah menjadi pemandangan umum setiap hari cafe milik Jimin ini selalu di datangi oleh para fans-fans yang mencoba peruntungan mereka.

Yoongi yang mendengar pekikan senang tersebut hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil terus berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe. Haneul yang ada di dekapannya hanya tersenyum senang karena memang Haneul suka keramaian dan perhatian dari banyak orang. Sementara ibu Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk membawakan tas kecil yang berisi perlengkapan Haneul saat keluar rumah.

"Yoongi oppa, kapan kalian akan menikah? Kami sudah menunggu lama."

"Ne...kapan kalian menikah oppa?"

"Bukankah Haneul sudah cukup besar untuk mempunyai adik? Kkkk.."

Celetukan dari beberapa fans yang ada disana membuat senyuman Yoongi semakin melebar. Yoongi jadi mengingat percakapannya dengan Jimin kemarin malam yang membicarakan waktu pernikahan mereka yang sudah dekat.

Ya. Jimin dan Yoongi memang belum menikah dan akan menikah dalam kurun waktu sebulan lagi. Walaupun belum menikah, Haneul adalah anak kandung mereka berdua. Yoongi sendiri yang dengan susah payah mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya untuk melahirkan Haneul. Saat Yoongi mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil diluar pernikahan, Yoongi sangat khawatir jikalau Jimin tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya dari Jimin. Tapi pada bulan kedua masa kehamilannya, Jimin akhirnya mengatahui kalau Yoongi hamil karena curiga dengan nafsu makan Yoongi yang bertambah 3 kali lipat dari biasanya. Yoongi yang takut kalau Jimin akan kecewa, hanya bisa menangis di hadapan Jimin. Tetapi bersyukurlah Yoongi, karena Jimin langsung memeluknya erat tanda ia menerima kehamilannya dengan positif. Yoongi masih sangat mengingat bagaimana lebarnya senyuman Jimin saat itu. Dalam hati Yoongi menggumam bangga betapa beruntungnya ia bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup Jimin selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah hampir mendekati pukul setengah 4 sore tapi Jimin belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Haneul sedang asyik bermain dengan neneknya –ibu Jimin- saat Yoongi yang baru saja kembali dari toilet menghampiri mereka dan duduk di hadapan Haneul.

"Haneul-ah, kau tau? Appa mu kembali tidak bisa menepati janjinya hari ini. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam dari waktu yang di janjikannya, tapi Appa belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya disini. Bagaimana ini Haneul-ah?" ucap Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Haneul yang diajak bicara, hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Yoongi. Tangan mungilnya dengan perlahan mencoba untuk menggapai wajah Yoongi yang ditekuk.

"Coba kau hubungi lagi dia, Yoongi. Mungkin Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan." saran Ibu Jimin setelah sebelumnya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertekuk kesal.

"Sudah, eomma. Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali."

Yoongi masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan tangan mungil Haneul yang terduduk diatas meja cafe. "Si Jimin itu benar-benar. Kalau sudah bekerja, tidak pernah datang tepat waktu sesuai janjinya. Eomma ingat kan seminggu yang lalu saat Jimin berjanji untuk menemaniku ke butik milik Kibum hyung untuk _fitting_ tuxedo yang akan kita pakai di hari pernikahan nanti? Jimin berjanji untuk datang pukul 7 malam dan berakhir aku harus menunggunya satu setengah jam, eomma. Coba eomma bayangkan betapa bodohnya anakmu yang tidak bisa tepat waktu itu. Woahhh benar-benar si Jimin itu."

Ibu Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang pedas itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Pasalnya ia sudah mengenal Yoongi dengan sangat baik. Yoongi memang pribadi yang tidak suka basa-basi dan ucapannya bisa berubah menjadi sangat pedas saat ia sedang kesal. Haneul yang masih asyik memperhatikan wajah Yoongi tiba-tiba menjerit senang dan tertawa-tawa dengan riang. Yoongi sampai dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Wae Haneul-ah? Kau setuju dengan eomma?" tanya Yoongi pada Haneul.

Haneul masih tertawa saat terdengar sebuah suara, "Tapi, kau tetap mencintainya kan? Mencintai _kekasihmu_ sekaligus calon suamimu yang kadang tidak tepat waktu itu, eum?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, dia itu ayah dari anakku Haneul. Eomma, wae-?

 _Grep.._

 _Cup.._

Yoongi berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di pundaknya dan kecupan lama di pipinya. Lalu menghela nafas saat sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku yang sekarang menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan serangan 'kecupannya'. Haneul yang melihat hal itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sebagai isyarat meminta pelukan dari sang pelaku.

"Geumanhae, Jim." ucap Yoongi dengan suara beratnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Jimin menghentikan dengan segera kegiatannya –mari mengecupi pipi gembil Min Yoongi- dan langsung menghampiri Haneul yang masih mengangkat tangannya tinggi sambil mengoceh tak jelas. "Haneul-ah, appa merindukanmu." ucap Jimin riang sambil mengangkat Haneul tinggi ke udara. Lalu setelahnya mendekap erat sambil menghujani kecupan di seluruh wajah Haneul. Haneul yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya terkekeh dan menjerit senang sementara tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul kecil wajah Jimin. Yoongi yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum walaupun dalam hatinya masih kesal atas keterlambatan Jimin. Ibu Jimin juga hanya tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga bermaksud untuk memberikan waktu bagi Jimin dan Yoongi untuk berbicara.

"Haneul-ah, boleh appa meminta tolong padamu? Tolong katakan pada eomma mu kalau appa sangaaaaat menyesal karena sudah terlambat lagi. Appa terlambat bukan karena lupa, tapi ada suatu hal mendesak yang harus appa selesaikan tadi. Haneul-ah, kau tidak marah pada appa kan? Oh iya tolong juga sampaikan pada eomma mu kalau hari ini eomma sangat cantik dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeansnya itu. Arraseo Haneul-ah?" ucap Jimin panjang lebar sambil sesekali melirik Yoongi yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Haneul yang diajak bicara hanya memandangi –bibir- Jimin dengan bingung. Lalu tak lama kemudian, "Aaaak..appo Haneul-ah." erang Jimin kesakitan karena tangan mungil Haneul menarik bibir bawahnya. Memang tenaga bayi berumur 6 bulan tidak seberapa, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Hahaha...Haneul-ah kau yang terbaik sayang." Yoongi tertawa terbahak menyaksikan Jimin yang masih meringis memegangi bibirnya. Haneul pun ikut tertawa melihat eommanya tertawa.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku." ucapan Jimin sontak membuat tawa Yoongi berhenti dan berganti dengan senyuman maklumnya. Yoongi lalu menggenggam tangan Jimin, "Eum..gwaenchana Jim. Aku memaklumi alasanmu. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang sangat penting kan?"

"Ani hyung. Kau, Haneul, dan keluargaku adalah hal yang sangat penting di hidupku. Jadi, kumohon jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi ."

Yoongi tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir Jimin dengan kata-katanya barusan. Itu murni hanya ucapan biasa yang keluar dari bibirnya karena memaklumi keterlambatan Jimin. Yoongi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena Jimin menangkap ucapannya sebagai sindiran.

"Eoh aku tau, Jim." jawab Yoongi lalu tersenyum saat Jimin membawa tangan kurus Yoongi ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya perlahan. Haneul yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti hanya memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Uwaaaah...aku menangis."

"Eomma...bagaimana ini aku ingin mempunyai suami seperti Jimin oppa."

"Heol, aku iri pada Yoongi oppa."

"Berbahagialah kalian oppa."

Pekikan-pekikan kagum itu kembali terdengar dari luar cafe. Para fans sangat menerima hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi karena mereka paham bahwa Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang bertatapan hanya melemparkan senyuman mereka sebagai isyarat terimakasih kepada para fansnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 kurang 15 menit saat Yoongi keluar dari mobil dengan Haneul yang tertidur di dekapnnya. Selang beberapa menit, Jimin juga keluar dari mobil yang sama. Setelah mereka pulang dari cafe pukul 6 sore tadi, Jimin mengajak Yoongi dan Haneul makan malam dan langsung berangkat menuju daerah _gangnam_ ke butik milik Kim Kibum salah satu senior Yoongi saat sekolah menengah untuk memenuhi jadwal _fitting_ terakhir tuxedo milik Jimin yang akan dipakai saat pernikahan nanti. Kibum sempat mengomel karena mereka –lagi-lagi- terlambat datang. Yoongi dan Kibum memang terkenal dengan ucapan mereka yang pedas dan tidak suka basa-basi sejak di sekolah menengah dulu. Jadilah Jimin yang terkena semprotan ucapan pedas dari keduanya. Sementara Jimin memulai _fitting_ , Yoongi hanya dapat memperhatikan Jimin sambil terduduk karena Haneul yang mulai rewel dan sedang menikmati susu botolnya. Setelah selesai _fitting_ dan Haneul yang tertidur di dekapan Yoongi, mereka pulang ke rumah. Dan sekarang mereka baru saja sampai di rumah besar milik Jimin. Rumah ini memang sengaja Jimin beli untuk mereka tinggali. Rumahnya besar tapi tidak terlalu mewah untuk seorang _public figure_ sekelas Park Jimin.

Jimin mengekor Yoongi yang baru akan masuk kedalam kamar. Saat Jimin sadar bahwa Yoongi kesulitan untuk membuka pintu, Jimin dengan sigap membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum jahil pada Yoongi. Jimin lalu menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan kembali mengekori Yoongi yang berjalan menuju ruangan khusus untuk Haneul. Mereka sepakat untuk membuatkan ruangan khusus untuk Haneul di dalam kamar mereka karena Yoongi bersikeras tidak mau berpisah jauh-jauh dari Haneul. Ruangan khusus Haneul dan kamar mereka hanya dibatasi oleh tembok saja untuk mempermudah Yoongi atau Jimin datang saat Haneul menangis dalam tidurnya. Jimin meletakan tas kecil berisi keperluan Haneul saat keluar rumah di samping box tidur Haneul. Sementara Yoongi membaringkan Haneul di box tidurnya dengan sangat perlahan khawatir Haneul akan terbangun. Lalu Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian mengecup kening Haneul dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada malaikat kecil mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jim, mandilah. Aku akan kebawah untuk menyiapkan kopi hangat untukmu yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Jimin terkekeh geli saat mendengar ucapan manis Yoongi barusan.

"Eum baiklah. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, sayang." balas Jimin juga membuat Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

Yoongi melepaskan kemeja putihnya yang tidak di kancingkan dan menyisakan t-shirt putih yang dipakainya sebagai dalaman kemejanya hari ini. Lalu Yoongi berjalan hendak membuka pintu saat Jimin menarik pelan tangan Yoongi dan memberikan lumatan singkat pada bibir manis Yoongi, "Ah aku lupa sayang. Sepertinya setelah kau membuatkan aku kopi hangat lalu mandi, aku akan 'bekerja' lebih keras lagi untuk memberikan adik pada Haneul. Bagaimana menurutmu? Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?" bisik Jimin tepat di depan bibir Yoongi yang hanya berjarak 1 senti dari bibirnya. Yoongi dibuat merinding mendengarnya. "Eum... terdengar menyenangkan sih. Tapi..." Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin dan berbisik, "...tapi, tergantung seberapa kerasnya kau 'bekerja' untuk membuatnya benar-benar menyenangkan nanti."

"Aaah.."

Dan diakhiri dengan lutut Yoongi yang memberikan sedikit gesekan pada daerah _pribadi_ Jimin. Oh dan jangan lupakan kekehan nakal dari Yoongi sebagai bonus sebelum Yoongi beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar.

"Oh ya tuhan, Min Yoongi itu benar-benar." ucap Jimin dengan gemas sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 1 dini hari, Jimin dan Yoongi mengakhiri sesi percintaan mereka setelah dua kali berganti posisi. Sekarang Yoongi sedang menelungkup dengan nyaman diatas tubuh Jimin setelah kelelahan 'bekerja' keras memuaskan hasrat Jimin yang mendongakan wajahnya sehingga sekarang wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Jimin yang rupawan dibawah keremangan cahaya kamar mereka. Lalu dengan gemas Yoongi memberikan 5 kali kecupan di bibir Jimin yang membuat Jimin terkekeh geli. Kedua tangan Yoongi diletakan dibawah dagunya bermaksud menyamankan posisinya. Sementara kedua tangan Jimin melingkari tubuh polos Yoongi dibawah balutan selimut yang membalut tubuh tak berpakaian mereka.

"Woaa hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku ternyata. Seorang Min Yoongi..."

 _Cup.._

"...seorang Min Yoongi yang kukenal galak dan tak mudah memberikan kecupannya..."

 _Cup.._

"...memberikan kecupannya secara cuma-cuma kepada calon suaminya ini, hari ini..."

 _Cup.._

"...hari ini bertingkah imut dan membuatku gemas berkali-kali. Apa kau..."

 _Cup.._

"...apa kau salah makan hari ini, hyung? Kau membuatku keras lagi dibawah sana."

Bukan. Bukan Jimin yang sengaja memotong ucapannya dengan mencuri kecupan dari bibir Yoongi. Tapi memang Min Yoongi sendirilah yang memotong ucapan Jimin dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lainnya di bibir Jimin. Sulit dipercaya. Sepertinya memang Yoongi salah makan hari ini.

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh aku bersikap imut di hadapanmu? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengecup bibirmu terus menerus?" ucap Yoongi manyun. Jari telunjukanya sedang bermain dengan belahan bibir Jimin sekarang. Sementara bibirnya sendiri mengerucut lucu karena merajuk.

"Tentu saja boleh, hyung. Kau kuizinkan untuk mengecup bibirku sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku hanya heran saja melihatnya. Semoga kau seperti ini setiap hari hyung. Agar aku betah berlama-lama diatas kasur kita." balas Jimin gemas.

"Eum...berdoa saja supaya aku seperti ini setiap hari."

 _Cup.._

Satu lagi kecupan yang diberikan Yoongi pada bibir Jimin. Tangan Jimin dengan perlahan mulai mengelus punggung telanjang Yoongi, "Aaakk." Dan dihadiahi dengan gigian kecil pada bibir bawahnya oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan mengelusnya. Aku ingin kita berbincang sebentar sebelum _milikmu_ semakin mengeras di dalamku." pinta Yoongi.

"Baiklah aku hanya akan memelukmu, hyung. Sekarang berbicaralah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Soal pernikahan kita, Jim. Tersisa 2 minggu lagi kan sebelum kita dinyatakan resmi sebagai suami dan istri?"

"Eum."

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, Jim. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kalau pernikahan kita hanya tinggal menghitung hari?"

Baru saja Jimin ingin membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab ucapan Yoongi tapi, "Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan aku menciummu sekali lagi."

 _Cup.._

Kali ini Yoongi tidak sekedar memberikan Jimin kecupan singkatnya, melainkan sebuah ciuman panjang yang disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil didalamnya.

"Sudah? Aku sudah boleh menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja menanggapinya.

"Perasaanku ya? Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu, bagaiamana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Yoongi sempat mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar jawaban Jimin yang malah bertanya balik padanya. Tapi Yoongi tetap menjawabnya.

"Ta...kut? Ah ani, bukan takut. Tak sabar, khawatir, senang, bahagia. Sepertinya hanya itu perasaan yang bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata, Jim. Karena aku juga tidak bisa menyebutkan perasaanku dengan kata-kata." Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu akupun sama. Tak sabar, khawatir, senang, bahagia. Hanya itu yang bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tak sabar karena akhirnya Min Yoongi akan menjadi istriku dan akan merubah namanya menjadi Park Yoongi. Khawatir jika nanti aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku yang akan membuatmu menjadi orang paling bahagia pada hari pernikahan kita. Senang dan bahagia karena akhirnya orang-orang tidak akan lagi menyebutmu sebagai _kekasih_ dari Park Jimin melainkan _istri_ dari Park Jimin. Percayalah Yoongi, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku akan jadi gila jika kau pergi dari hidupku."

.

.

end.

 **a/n: Haiiii ketemu lagi sama saya. bagaimana bagaimana chapter di atas? Tulis lagi ya gimana perasaan kalian baca FF saya ini. saya suka deh baca setiap review yang kalian kasih buat saya ya walaupun masih ada -banyak banget- yang jadi side readers. Tapi it's okay saya tetep berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah nyempetin baca ff aku ini.**

 **oh iya mau ngasih jawaban pertanyaan di review. Yang bilang kalau Haneul itu cewek salah ya. Park haneul itu cowok. saya lebih prefer bayi laki-laki sh daripada cewek. mungkin karena di keluarga saya banyak ceweknya kali ya jadi saya lebih suka bay laki-laki.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau baca dan yang sudah me-review I LOVE YOU GUYS! :***

 **See you next time!**

 **note: oh iya lupa ada pikiran mau dijadiin angst, kira-kira ada yang setuju ga ya? kkkk**

 **See You Next Time.**

 **00:48 WIB**

 **15/06/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story**

 **Chapter 3: Midnight Story**

 **by adrienlee**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon story**

 **Romance, Family, Mpreg, Fluff**

 **a/n: Saya datang lagi dengan ff MinYoon hasil karya saya sendiri. Hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk jangan lupa me-review jangan hanya membaca. Karena saya hanya seseorang yang hobi menulis yang masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan dalam hal menulis. Saya butuk saran dan semangat dari pembaca agar saya bisa melahirkan(?) karya-karya saya yang lain. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam dan lama. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin mengatakan hal itu, tapi tetap saja Yoongi merasa sangat terharu mendengarnya. Yoongi jadi merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung karena mendapatkan banyak cinta dari seorang Park Jimin yang hampir sempurna ini.

"Kenapa menangis, sayang?" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menyeka bulir airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Kemarilah, aku jadi ingin mencium namja jelek ini." pinta Yoongi masih terharu. Jimin dengan senang hati menerima ciuman dari Yoongi. Ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut lebih. Ciuman yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang. Saling memiliki. Saling mengagumi. Dan saling mencintai.

Ciuman manis itu berakhir saat telinga mereka menangkap suara tangisan kecil Haneul. Yoongi menarik paksa bibirnya dari lumatan Jimin lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang masih menelungkup diatas Jimin. Jimin meringis saat _miliknya_ yang masih berada di dalam Yoongi dicabut dengan paksa. Yoongi turun dari ranjang mereka dan cepat-cepat memakai kemeja putih milik Jimin yang dipakainya tadi sebelum ia berakhir tak berpakaian.

"Jangan berlari, sayang."

"Jimin, pakai celanamu. Aku akan membawa Haneul ke ranjang kita." ucap Yoongi sambil berlalu menuju ruangan khusus Haneul.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. Bagaimana tidak, _miliknya_ masih keras tapi Yoongi malah pergi begitu saja dan akan membawa Haneul ke ranjang mereka. Itu artinya mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka lagi. Jimin akhirnya dengan terpaksa memakai kembali celana pendeknya daripada mendapatkan pukulan dari Yoongi saat ia kembali nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi datang dengan Haneul di dekapannya. Sepertinya Haneul terbangun karena haus. Terbukti Haneul sedang meminum susunya dengan mata yang terpejam. Jimin tersenyum melihat betapa Yoongi sangat berhati-hati saat meletakan Haneul di ranjang mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat sexy saat sedang menggendong Haneul dengan kemeja putih itu, sayang." puji Jimin jahil.

"Yak. Jaga bicaramu. Bagaimana jika Haneul mendengar lalu saat sudang bisa berbicara nanti ia mengikuti ucapanmu itu, eoh? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ya ampun hyung. Tidak akan. Haneul masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Tetap saja seorang anak akan mengikuti apa yang orangtuanya lakukan dan ucapkan. Mulai sekarang kita harus lebih berhati-hati agar Haneul tidak salah mengikuti kita, Jim."

Jimin menghela nafas dalam. Min Yoongi ini kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Haneul pasti berlebihan. Tidak mungkin rasanya seorang bayi berumur 6 bulan akan mengikuti apa yang orangtuanya katakan.

Yoongi kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan memiringkan posisinya agar dapat mengawasi Haneul yang masih asyik menyedot susunya dengan lahap dengan dibantu Yoongi. Jimin pun ikut memiringkan posisinya dan memperhatikan Haneul dengan lekat. Tiba-tiba, Haneul membuka matanya dan tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai Jimin.

"Wae? Ada apa sayang? Ingin digendong appa?"

Haneul masih menggapai-gapai Jimin dan mulai melepaskan dot susunya. Yoongi mau tidak mau mengangkat dot susu lalu meletakannya di meja nakas samping ranjang mereka.

Sekarang tak hanya tangannya saja yang berusaha menggapai-gapai, tapi kai-kaki mungilnya pun ikut digerak-gerakan. Jimin tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Ya ampun Haneul-ah. Sebegitu sukanya kah pada appa? Sampai rela melepaskan dot susu favoritmu itu?"

"Dia benar-benar anakmu, Jim. Lihat mata polos itu saat meminta sesuatu, persis sama seperti milikmu."

"Tentu saja ini anakku. Memangnya kau pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain aku?"

"Yak. Kau menuduhku? Aku kan hanya bilang saja. Tak usah dianggap serius."

Yoongi hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat Jimin tidak membalas perkataannya. Jimin sekarang sedang fokus menggoda Haneul. Lalu Jimin mengangkat perlahan Haneul untuk menelungkupkannya diatas perutnya persis seperti posisi Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Haneul-ah, coba bilang 'appa'. Aaapppaaaa."

"..."

"Aaaaappppaa. Seperti itu Haneul-ah."

"..."

"Jimin bodoh. Haneul baru berusia 6 bulan. Kau pikir dia sudah bisa berbicara? Bodoh."

"Haneul-ah jangan dengarkan eommamu. Ikuti appa. Aaaappppaa."

"..."

Jimin yang bodoh atau Haneul yang memang belum mengerti? Sepertinya Jimin yang bodoh. Karena bayi berusia 6 bulan tentu saja belum bisa berbicara. Dasar Jimin, tampan tapi bodoh.

"Yasudah mungkin lain kali appa akan mengajarkanmu bicara lagi ya, Haneul-ah. Sekarang waktunya kita tidur. Sayang, tak apa kan kalau Haneul tidur diatas perutku?"

"Emm. Gwaenchana. Asalkan kau tidak bergerak ke samping saja atau Haneul akan tertidih dengan badan besarmu ini."

"Tidak akan. Aku janji. Hyung berbaringlah di sampingku dan genggam tanganku dengan erat."

Yoongi melakukan apa yang Jimin minta. Berbaring di samping Jimin dengan jemari yang saling bertautan. Haneul hanya memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya itu dengan mata polosnya. Lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh Haneul. Hening sesaat sebelum Jimin tersenyum jahil.

"Haneul-ah appa ingin tanya, kau tau kenapa hari ini eomma mu begitu aneh? Beberapa menit yang lalu sangat manja dan romantis lalu berubah sensitif dan marah-marah. Lalu berubah lagi menjadi penurut dan manja. Apa eomma mu sedang mengandung adikmu, Haneul-ah?"

"Yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku tidak ingin hamil dulu sebelum kau menikahiku, Park Jimin-ssi. Apa kata orang-orang kalau aku baru menikah padahal sudah mempunyai 2 anak, eoh? Mulai sekarang, jangan berani-berani mengeluarkannya di _dalamku._ Kalau tidak, tidak ada _sex_ selamanya untukmu. Awas kau!"

Jimin berjengit ngeri mendengar ancaman Yoongi lalu mengakhiri perbincangan berbahaya mereka. "Ne. Selamat malam." Jimin menyempatkan untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malamnya di geggaman tangan Yoongi dan pucuk kepala Haneul yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tersisa kurang dari 1 hari lagi menuju hari pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Untuk urusan persiapan pernikahan mereka, sudah selesai. Mulai dari _design_ ruangan, tema acara, _fitting_ baju, menu hidangan, surat undangan sampai tamu undangan dari pihak media. Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak menutup-nutupi pernikahan mereka dari media. Mereka tetap mengundang media tetapi hanya sebatas untuk _interview_ dan pengambilan foto-foto saja. Media dilarang meliput keseluruhan acara dengan tujuan agar acara pemberkatan berjalan dengan sakral dan nyaman.

"Hyung, kau benar baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat sekarang. Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit? Beritahu aku jika ada yang sakit, hyung. Aku khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jim. Hanya sedikit pusing dan demam biasa saja. Mungkin karena kita sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita saja."

"Tetap saja, sayang. Kau mengatakannya dari 2 hari yang lalu. Kau sangat pucat dan terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ani. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh minum obat lalu tidur dan esok hari aku akan bangun dengan sehat. Percayalah aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin berdecak pelan menghadapi Yoongi dengan sifat keras kepalanya ini. Yoongi terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan bibir dan wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sayu. Jimin terus menatap dalam Yoongi. Lalu mendesah pelan dan mengecup tangan Yoongi lama. Selalu seperti ini. Jimin akan kalah dan menuruti apapun yang Yoongi inginkan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Kalau sampai nanti malam kau masih seperti ini, jangan halangi aku untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kasihan Haneul merindukan eommanya, sayang."

Jimin dan Yoongi memang menitipkan Haneul sementara di rumah kedua orangtua Yoongi karena Yoongi khawatir kalau Haneul akan tertular sakitnya jika dekat dengannya. Sudah 2 hari Yoongi berpisah dengan Haneul tapi rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat dan ia benar-benar merindukan bayi mungilnya itu.

"Eoh. Aku juga merindukannya, Jim. Aku janji esok hari saat terbangun dari tidur, aku akan kembali sehat dan menjalani hari bahagia kita bersama-sama dengan Haneul juga."

Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Jimin dan bersandar dengan nyaman. Jimin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yoongi. Lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi yang hangat karena demam. Jimin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi.

Jimin benar-benar khawatir pada kondisi Yoongi sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Rasanya saluran pernafasannya sesak melihat Yoongi yang sangat pucat. Jimin tidak bisa dan tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika ia kehilangan lelaki di dekapnnya ini. Mungkin Jimin akan menjadi gila dan memilih mati saja.

Sementara Yoongi yang ada di dekapnnya tersenyum misterius dan menitikan airmatanya.

.

.

end.

* * *

 **a/n: Bagaiamana menurut kalian? Ayo tulis perasaan kalian saat membaca cerita ini di kolom review dan tulis juga kelemahan dari cerita ini supaaya saya bisa memperbaikinya di chap depan nanti. Sebelumnya terimakasih yaang sudah mau membaca dan mengisi kolom review untuk saya.**

 **Gimana? Pada penasaran ga sama kelanjutannya? Kira-kira saya bakal masukin angst ga ya ke dalam cerita ini? Kalau penasaran, terus ikuti kelanjutannya ya. Jangan lupa review nya.**

 **See you next time.**

 **00:19 WIB**

 **17/06/2016**


End file.
